


Maybe.

by talkingtothegalaxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, One Shot Collection, Physical Therapy, all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothegalaxy/pseuds/talkingtothegalaxy
Summary: Maybe it's not over.Changing is found in motion.(Gency oneshot collection.)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 12





	Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini AU where, after receiving cybernetics, genji went through physical therapy with Angela to adjust to his new body before beginning training. 
> 
> originally this was going to be part of a series, but i decided not to due to lost inspiration. it works well on its own though :)

  
Blackwatch wasn’t all that Genji thought it would be. Or at least, as time-consuming and convoluted as he expected. Nearly every day he’d go on missions, complete debriefings, scout locations, anything they needed. Assassinations were more scarce, but still a part of the package. The will of the commanders became his own.

It didn’t take long for Genji to become desensitized to the blood they shed, nor get used to his ever-evolving schedule. He knew full well that the system left behind those who failed to adapt. Learning that painful lesson once before was more than enough.

While his job gave him a place to live and something to do with his time rather than mull over the past or his humanity, he still found himself missing the constant that was his old routine. The one that revolved around Dr. Ziegler.

The familiarity wasn’t all, though. More memorably, the briefer moments he spent with Angela between physical therapy sessions. The interactions that came to mind would seem insignificant to most; but whether or not she knew, they helped Genji grow comfortable enough to open up to her. Even if it was just a little.

The instance that crossed his mind the most, he thought, was a few weeks after his upgrade. The first time he absent-mindedly fiddled with the circuits in his synthetic wrist - which ended up disrupting their connection to his fingers. Genji came knocking at her office after hours and was almost shooed away before she caught a glimpse at who it was. Seeing Angela still plugging away at paperwork gave him a tiny sense of confusion that faded with the observation that she was regularly being thrown through the wringer by Reyes and Morrison.

Angela dropped everything to repair him regardless, lecturing him about their purpose as she unscrewed and prodded into his machinery atop her operating table. Her hands worked lightly; as if she could shatter the delicate porcelain that was his thick wiring and reinforced plates. She was always very gentle with him, which always took him by surprise.

“You hardly did anything,” The doctor determined, “It was simply a disruption of the motor extensions. It’s an easy fix, but it might be painful.”

“I’m sure I’ve been through worse,” Genji deadpanned, to which Angela let out an awkward laugh.

“I have no doubt that’s true, but as your doctor, I still have to recommend this,” She pushed herself backward on her swivel chair across the room, shuffled around in a drawer for a moment, before wheeling herself back.

It was a small, white hand towel. She held it out to him, “... to bite on, that is.”

Genji couldn’t help but chuckle as he took it, making Angela crack a smile of her own. Her beam had a comforting aura, something that could lift a heavy weight off of anyone’s chest. He was certain her less-fortunate patients could appreciate it as they passed on. 

Biting down on the cloth, he held up his hand in a thumbs-up to indicate he was ready. Angela nodded and the procedure began. 

As they finished up, Genji flexed and bent his fingers as they began to operate again. The doctor was on her computer completing a report of the procedure. After inquiry, she explained that since she used some supplies she had to fill out a report to avoid being accused of theft, again, by Dr. O’deorain.

“So you’re under her thumb.” Genji put plainly. Angela chuckled.

“Of course I am. She practically runs the science department.” She sighed, “The only reason I’m here is because of my seniority. Otherwise, she’d have gotten rid of me a long time ago. Our morals couldn’t be more different.” 

“How so?”

“...She doesn’t have any.” Another breathy laugh escaped Angela, but this time, no humor was in it. “Her ambition is why Reyes recruited her. She will stop at nothing to make strides in her research.”

Genji didn’t reply for some time, and the clicking of keys filled the otherwise silent room. 

“What are your morals, Dr. Ziegler?”

“I… work for the better of my patients,” She answered, but Genji could read the conflict in her expression. As he began to wonder if he should’ve asked in the first place, she continued, “I try to, that is. I can’t fix every problem brought to my doorstep, neither can I always do the right thing. But as long as I try to, I believe that’s enough for me.”

Angela looked over to see his reaction and he nodded. The edges of her mouth curled upward as she turned back to her screen, and Genji could’ve sworn his heart beat on its own for the first time that year.

It was the first of many times Genji rethought his motives for accepting the contract with Blackwatch.


End file.
